Although energy resources are limited, interests in renewable energy free from environmental pollution aside from fossil fuel have heightened, as energy consumption rapidly increases and environmental problems caused by increases in global warming and carbon emission increase. Waves are high density energy sources among the renewal energy sources, and receive great attention because of capability of generating energy 24 hours a day.
Although the Korean Registered Patent No.:10-1260037 discloses “a structure of break water for wave power generation system”, the structure may be limited in wave energy yield efficiency and may be also limited in installation at coastal topography and depth of water.